


S T O R I E S - F R O M - T H E - H I D D E N

by MissLoganSweaters



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Multi, horror stories, original stories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLoganSweaters/pseuds/MissLoganSweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about all of my home made Horror stories all combined into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( Hello everyone, Logan here. This is going to be a long story about all of my homemade horror stories all combined. Nothing much left to stay. The story will begin on the next chapter. Thank you. :] )


	2. P A I N T

I've always loved painting... I honestly just feel that it's my only way to express myself! Heheh. Kinda cheesy right? But hey! It's true. Because of this painting obsession, I recently moved into a new town called Rhoncally. It's a very beautiful place, known for many famous murals on the town walls. The town is pretty much abandoned though. Only a few active stores, the others get about maybe two customers a day.  
There's a boutique called Curlie's. The Rhoncally library. The Burlesque, an old diner. And, Tulip, an art store. I've been to all of them- except Tulip. It was pretty old and everybody said something was- bad about it... I don't know what though. So, I was going to check it out myself.

As I walked past the stores and diners, there was murals scattered all over the walls. Many of them just colorful landscapes, some others people or animals. My feet finally stopped me in front of the old store. "Tulip : The store for all of your art needs" was written in cursive on the stone above the door. Some green vines and moss grew up the side of the stone as well. My hand reached for the metal door knob, and I pushed the door open.

"Ding, ding." The little bells on top of the door jingled. I breathed in the scent; it smelt like wall paint and a musky scent behind that.


End file.
